


Beat Around The Bush

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [8]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Secret Messages, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Cody reflects on how Robert and him dance around their relationship in the beginning
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Beat Around The Bush

We have always danced around each other. It was kinda cute the way he would brush my hand or give me a look when he thought no one was looking or the way he would hold me during restless and or hard nights.

The way he would watch me when I sing and play my Guitar. The way we would lead people on in our Ghost stories. 

But the best thing out of it all was that I got to have him.. He was mine and would forever remain mine. Even if we danced around each other in the beginning.


End file.
